DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant: The Oregon National Primate Research Center (ONPRC) maintains a free-standing, 2,500 sq. ft. magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) facility that is within 100 ft. of the ONPRC surgical space, and is dedicated to the study of nonhuman primate subjects. This arrangement enables MRI-based investigations to be interfaced with virtually any ongoing research project at the ONPRC. Technical oversight of the ONPRC MRI facility is provided by the Oregon Health &Science University (OHSU) Advanced Imaging Research Center (AIRC). Through this cooperative endeavor, a number of nonhuman-primate-based MRI investigations are leading to the development of several new imaging strategies for monitoring physiological and anatomical processes that underlie primate pathology and development. Each of these experiments is potentially of direct translational value to current clinical research. At the time of award, the ONPRC Siemens MAGNETOM 3T Trio MRI system will be seven years old. Due to instrumentation fatigue over long-term use, system failures are becoming more frequent, and repair times are lengthier due to the manufacturer's smaller inventory of replacement parts for machines of this vintage. In this application, funds are being requested for a "Total imaging matrix" (Tim) upgrade to the ONPRC MRI system. Several recent technological developments in the ability to perform simultaneous acquisition of multiple receiver channels have stimulated MRI system manufacturers to substantially modify hardware designs. Current MRI systems differ from the ONPRC system by possessing more extensive "parallel imaging" capabilities. They can integrate a larger number signal input channels, and apply improved data processing algorithms to synthesize images. Additionally, improvements in gradient coil design have lead to the ability to more rapidly acquire images in dynamic experiments, and additionally improve measurements of water diffusion - a powerful methodology for characterizing tissue structure on the microscopic level. Within the context of the ONPRC/AIRC arrangement, an upgrade of the MRI system will greatly facilitate translational research by enabling sharing of protocols between the nonhuman primate MRI system and the AIRC's human Tim MRI systems located on the OHSU main campus (10 miles east of the ONPRC campus). Currently, image acquisition and processing procedures developed at OHSU and other research institutions system cannot be shared between systems due to inherent incompatibilities in software and hardware configurations of Tim and non-Tim instruments. As a result, most technological research and development occurs within the framework of Tim-generation systems. The requested funds will facilitate realization of the full translational potential of the ONPRC MRI system. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Funds are requested for the upgrade of an MRI system that is located on the Oregon National Primate Research Center (ONPRC) campus, and is dedicated to the study of nonhuman primate research subjects. Most nonhuman primate research focuses on the development of medical knowledge that can be used to direct future clinical practice. The requested upgrade will equip the ONPRC MRI system with improved hardware and software systems that will enable measurements performed on it to be identical to those performed on MRI systems used to examine human subjects.